iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Brynden Targaryen
Appearance Brynden is the very image of a princeling, tall, handsome and strapping, with a lean and lithe build. His face is almost sculptured, with high cheekbones, a narrow and straight nose and lips that would make a whore jealous. Framing his face is a waterfall of platinum hair falling down to his shoulders. His eyes are the deep purple of his house. He is known to be somewhat vain, with his preference for jewlery and ornate things. He is easy with a laugh and easier with a smile. Biography Brynden was born as the third child and second son of Aegon Targaryen and Vaerona Otherys. A robust child, only a year apart from his elder siblings, his birth was much celebrated. The young Brynden was bigger and more robust than his brother, and took to swordplay as soon as he got his first sword at the age of three, learning to swing his sword before he learned to run. The boy seemed to show more of the martial spirit of his cousins rather than the bookish nature of his brother and father, posessing the sort of fierceness common to one of dragonsblood. Weaned on stories of all the great heroes and his own mighty ancestors, he knew he was destined to become a warrior, with nothing being better than the feeling of a sword in his hand. He idolised his cousins, especially Viserys, who all knew to be a great and mighty warrior, the Dragonknight come again. Much to the excitement of the boy, he was made squire at the age of nine to his cousin, Viserys, and served under the young knight in the time of relative peace. Brynden followed around his knight like a lost puppy, worshiping the ground his cousin walked on, but showed potential on sparring grounds to be a proficent and deadly swordsman in his own right. But his training would be cut short by that terrible bloodletting known as the Duel of the Dragons, where, along with Viserys, he was held in reserve until the Trial of Seven. There the boy saw his knight perish by the hand of Aemond Blackfyre, and had to restrained so that he would not charge onto the field. The boy was inconsolable and swore a terrible oath of vengeance against the Blackfyre prince. Afterwards, needing to complete his training as a knight, Brynden was squired to Viserys' father, the Lord Protector, Maekar Targaryen. The boy proved to be as able and dutiful as ever, though prone at times to moodswings and vanity. Nontheless, he grew up to be as deadly as any of his cousins, feeling at home with a sword in hand or in the company of knights and men-at-arms. On his six-teenth nameday the boy was knighted by Maekar Targaryen with the sword Dark Sister. Timeline 264 AC - Brynden is born 274 AC - Brynden is made a squire to Ser Viserys Targaryen 276 AC - Brynden loses his knight, Ser Viserys, in the Duel of the Dragons, becomes squire to Lord Protector Maekar Targaryen 280 AC - Brynden is knighted by Maekar Targaryen Category:House Targaryen Category:Tyrosh